


Prometheus In Chains

by rainbowdracula



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hannibal kink meme -</p><p>"Will needs help getting out of his head, this is the solution Hannibal comes up with, has him strung up in his home for hours and just walks past every now and then on his way to doing other things. Maybe touching him, maybe ignoring him, either way, Will is just zoned out with lust. Throw in some sexy times and aftercare and I will be a very happy prompter:)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prometheus In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=343135#cmt343135
> 
> I wrote this ages ago, but just got around to posting it now. My first fic ever published, and it's some weird bondage porn.
> 
> Find me at rainbowdracula.tumblr.com

Hannibal had clever hands and cleverer fingers.

Will hung, suspended in between the ceiling and the twisting staircase of Hannibal’s immaculate house, embraced by rough ropes tied in surprisingly delicate and precise knots. His mind fluttered, pounding at the walls of his skull as every instinct screamed at him that these ropes could not hold him and would send him screaming down two flights of stairs, causing him to jerk in fear.

“Sh, Will,” Hannibal murmured, running his clever, blunt fingers through Will’s curls. “Trust me.”

And Will let go, letting the ropes tighten around him. He sobbed, and Hannibal pressed a soothing kiss to his temple.

“Now I have some things to do,” Hannibal continued, warm but firm. “Can you stay here, like this, until I get back?”

Will nodded, not trusting his voice, and Hannibal pressed another kiss to his temple before walking downstairs, shoes deliberately clicking against his polished hardwood.

Silence descended.

Will was aware of his half hard arousal, but more aware of the feeling of suspension, of the feeling of being a fly wrapped snug in webbing, waiting for the spider to return. His thoughts were too scattered to grasp any of them, and he couldn’t lift his head to see anything else besides the stair railing directly below.

His thoughts fled for a riper time and zen calm replaced them, as his limbs got heavy and his heart rate slowed. He was hung here, on the ash tree, a sacrifice to Hannibal and to himself, waiting out the long days until he would be blessed for this rite...

Maybe he hung there for nine days and nights, or maybe he hung there for nine eons, suspended and bent in supplication, but when Hannibal returned - his shadow long and presence longer - Will felt as if he was a drowning man pulled up from the sea.

Hannibal’s cleverer fingers untied the ropes quickly and cleanly, and easily lifted Will from them to sit on the steps. Blood rushed back into disused limbs and Will sobbed, suddenly aware of his throbbing erection. He climbed into Hannibal’s lap, clung at the fine fabric of his clothes, naked and vulnerable when Hannibal still wore all his armor.

“I have you,” Hannibal murmured. “You were such a good boy, my sweet Will, trusting me so much. Don’t you feel better now?”

Will nodded, desperate, molding himself into Hannibal’s strong arms. “P-please, sir...”

Hannibal shushed him again, running his hands through Will’s sweat soaked curls. “Don’t worry, my good boy, I’ll take care of you.”

Hannibal gripped Will’s cock, firm, and slowly began to stroke it. “Yes, don’t I take good care you?”

Will pressed his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck and shoulders, keening. Hannibal smiled, an indulgent king.

“Y-yes, sir, oh,” Will gasped, arching. “Oh, p-please.”

Hannibal began to stroke faster, firmer, and Will felt his nerves fray at the edges, rushing headlong into waves of sensation. Hannibal’s voice was soothing and low in his ears, though he couldn’t understand over the rushing blood in his ears.

“It’s alright,” Hannibal assured, and Will flew apart.

He shuddered and screamed in orgasm, clutching at Hannibal for support, and Hannibal serenely held him through the cresting waves as Will crashed into him.

As Will came back down into the blissful quiet of his blown out brain, Hannibal ran his thumb over Will’s cheekbone and gently kissed the corner of his eye.

“Good boy,” Hannibal praised, sweet and loving. “That’s all you needed, wasn’t it?”

Will nodded, all words gone with his thoughts, and Hannibal gathered him up in his arms, like Will was a little doll, and carried him up the stairs.

“Now, let’s do something for me, hm?”


End file.
